


a warm kind of touch

by acidslug



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sappy, Touch-Starved, damn this is like rlly sappy lol, hell yeah gay little boomers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidslug/pseuds/acidslug
Summary: Bubby hated touch, or at least he thought he did.AKA two boomers do a hug :)
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	a warm kind of touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhhhh this is literally the first fic I've ever written and it's like super lame and sappy but whatever.

Dr. Bubby was familiar with touch and he was not fond of it. The poking and prodding of scientists, the harsh grabbing and shoving that placed him back into the goddamn tube. Cold and painful touches that made his skin burn like frostbite. He hated touch.

Well that was true until he met a certain scientist. 

Dr. Coomer’s touches were new territory for Bubby. A soft pat on the back, a brush of fingers as they both reached for something, a firm hand on his shoulder when Coomer chuckled at one of Bubby’s quips. Warm and comforting touches that made Bubby’s skin burn in a new way. 

He remembers the first time Coomer had hugged him. The shorter man greeted him in the locker room with a chipper “Hello Professor Bubby!” and right as Bubby was about to correct him for the millionth time ( _“Doctor.”_ ), Coomer wrapped his arms around Bubby in a short hug. Bubby felt like his brain had short-circuited as heat swirled in his face. “What was that for, Harold?” he had sputtered.

And Coomer had the absolute gall to just simply reply, “Oh nothing! Just felt like hugging my good friend!” 

Bubby wasn’t sure why the words “good friend” made his stomach cramp, but one thing he was sure of though was that he wouldn’t mind more hugs from Dr. Coomer.

…

The Chuck E. Cheese smelled absolutely horrible but Bubby would be lying if he said he didn’t have a good time. After many rounds of Tekken on the arcade machines and servings of cheese pizza, Tommy’s birthday party was nearing its end. The sun was setting low and Bubby sat tiredly at a table in the corner of the establishment, watching as Tommy showed Gordon the new Beyblade battle arena he had gotten as a gift. 

“Hello, Profesor Bubby! May I join you at this table?” 

Bubby jumped slightly at Coomer’s voice but scooched over slightly on the bench, too tired to even correct the use of the incorrect title. 

Coomer plopped down on the bench as he joined Bubby in watching Tommy and Gordon getting really into their Beyblade battle across the room. 

Bubby finally glanced over at Coomer and saw that the other man was already looking at him. They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity but in reality was probably only a minute. 

Coomer broke the silence, “Bubby.”

“Harold.” 

Bubby swallowed a knot in his throat he hadn’t known was there. There was a softness in Coomer’s green eyes that made his stomach cramp in that weird way that only Coomer seems to make it feel.

“We’re good friends aren’t we, Bubby?” 

Bubby’s eyebrows furrowed for a second, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Bubby glanced at Coomer’s hands. Coomer’s hands were shaking in his lap as he started to fidget with the end of his coat’s sleeve, “Yes, but for a while now I’ve been...thinking-or I guess feeling different about-it’s just that...Oh my goodness this is quite difficult to say!” 

“Just spit it out, Harold. I don’t have all day, y’know.” Bubby’s words might’ve seemed cold if it weren’t for the fact that Bubby was also starting to become nervous as he bounced his left leg up and down under the table. 

“Ah, to hell with it!” Coomer said as he quickly got up from the bench and stood over Bubby. 

“Bubby, dearest friend and coworker, I have feelings for you. Romantic ones. Full-blown cheesy-romance-movie feelings. Gay feelings! Of the homosexual kind!” 

Bubby stared at Coomer as he processed his words. He then also got up from the bench and stood face-to-face with Coomer. Bubby inhaled a large breath,

“I like you as well.”

After barely getting the goddamn words out, Bubby felt Coomer’s strong arms wrapped around him as he hugged him and then proceeded to _fucking lift him off the ground_. 

Bubby held on for dear life as Coomer, who was squealing with joy, began to spin them around, “Harold put me the fuck down!” 

Dr. Coomer was laughing softly as he slowed to a stop. “Sorry dear Bubby, I just got so excited!”

“I know, it’s ridiculously adorable.” Bubby felt his face heat up as he realized what he just said, “J-Just don’t spin me like that.”

Coomer let go of Bubby, “Of course, won’t happen again!”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about not hugging. What are you, deaf?” It was a lame jab, but Bubby had to upkeep his cool reputation somehow. 

Coomer just chuckled as he hugged him again. Bubby practically melted into his arms as he returned the gesture. 

Maybe some touches were good.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW that was super sappy, huh? And also short lol, but it's my first fic after all. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
